James and Oliver Phelps
, , |nationality=British |residence= |gender=Male |eyes= Brown |hair= Dark Brown |height=6'3" |family= |alias= |website=*James Phelps (I) *Oliver Phelps |yearsactive=(2001—Present) |harrypotterrole=Fred and George Weasley |notableroles= |academyawards= |emmyawards= |tonyawards= }} Identical twins James Andrew Eric Phelps and Oliver Martyn John Phelps are English actors who play the Weasley twins Fred and George Weasley in all film versions of the Harry Potter series. They also did the voices for the twins in the video-game adaption of Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. They were born just thirteen minutes apart on 25 February, 1986 in Sutton Coldfield, England, UK, with Oliver being the elder. Both young men have always shown a great interest in acting and have been in many high school productions together. Facts *The twins enjoy golfing, listening to rock music, playing the Xbox and PlayStation, and acting. *On one of the Harry Potter apps for iPhone, both twins were sorted into the Hufflepuff house. *They are not natural red heads but actually brunettes. *To tell the difference between James and Oliver is that Oliver has a mole on the side of his neck. Plus James has a smaller, rounder face and Oliver has a straighter, longer one. *During Fred's death scene in Deathly Hallows: Part 2, Oliver became emotionally exhausted, because he couldn't cope with seeing his brother dead. *One time James Phelps was reading the last Harry Potter book on the train in Japan when he got to Fred's death and the ticket person on the train asked for his ticket and James said "I just died mate, leave me alone!"Mentioned in radio interview. *James and Oliver traded places during a rehearsal once. *James and Oliver revealed that Rupert Grint, who portrayed Ron Weasley, has felt like a real brother from the start of the movies. Quotes Filmography *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' - (2001) Fred and George Weasley *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' - (2002) Fred and George Weasley *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' - (2004) Fred and George Weasley *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) - Fred and George Weasley *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) - Fred and George Weasley * (2007) - Fred and George Weasley (voices) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) - Fred and George Weasley *''Kingdom'':'' Epsiode #3.5'' (2009) - Callum and Finlay Anderson * (2010) * (2011) *"Australia's Funniest Home Videos" (2011) - James and Oliver Phelps External links * * * *James Phelps' Twitter account *Oliver Phelps' Twitter account Notes and references de:James und Oliver Phelps es:James Phelps ru:Джеймс и Оливер Фелпс fr:James et Oliver Phelps ja:ジェームズ&オリバー・フェルプス Category:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets actors Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 actors Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 actors Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire actors Category:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince actors Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix actors Category:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone actors Category:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban actors Phelps, James and Oliver